Run and Seek
by BlueLightningXD
Summary: It was just a regular day of filming for Smosh and PewDiePie. But when they get sucked into a cursed file of Slender: The Arrival, they'll have to rely on each other for survival if they want to get out. Meanwhile, the others are trying their best to help in anyway they can. But will it be enough to ensure Ian, Anthony, and Felix's survival?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, fellow Smoshers and Bros! This is the first time I've REALLY tried to write Ian, Anthony, and Pewds, so please go easy on me. Anyway, all of the chapters in this story will be named after the levels in Slender: The Arrival. So at most, there will be seven chapters.**

* * *

**Prologue: Filming  
**

"Hey, guys!" Anthony Padilla greeted. He waved to the camera and looked back at his best friend, Ian Hecox, before continuing. "So today, we've FINALLY decided to play..."

"Slender: The Arrival!" The two men revealed in unison. They glanced at each other curiously.

"And no, Anthony. It's not the Victoria's Secret video game you've been wanting to play for the past year or so." sighed Ian.

"DANGIT!" The taller man whined jokingly. They then decided to start up the game. As soon as the two men saw the graphics, they gaped in astonishment.

"Wow, this actually looks legit!"

"Yeah. It's like there's actually static on our monitor!"

Invigorated, Ian and Anthony clicked start. Wrong move.

* * *

Meanwhile, Felix Kjellberg, universally known by his online alias PewDiePie, waved at the camera and gave a hearty laugh.

"How's it going, Bros? My name is PewDiePie! And today I've decided to finally play the level that some people have been bitching about." Felix joked. He clicked on an icon and opened up Slender: The Arrival. He then clicked on the screen to start the game and used his mouse to circle the 6th level; 'Genesis'.

"So, yeah! From what I've heard, it's an exact replica of the original Slender. And you guys know how manly I sounded when I played it." He said with a playful wink. The blonde gulped slightly and clicked on the level, a feeling of dread building up inside of him.

* * *

"'2 out of 8 pages.'" The two boys read simultaneously.

Ian smirked and silently walked away as Anthony stuck his tongue out in concentration. When Ian came back, he had the sound box toy that they used in their live stream. As soon as he found the button for static, he pressed it and placed it by Anthony's ear.

"AHH!" Anthony jumped in fear and turned to glare at his best friend in anger. "I COULD'VE HAD A PANIC ATTACK!"

"But you didn't." Ian retorted teasingly. Anthony gritted his teeth in anger before an idea came to mind.

"Okay. But just so you guys know, I'll be getting back at Ian in a later video. That's something to look forward to!" He declared with an evil smile. Ian rolled his eyes and pretended to tremble.

"Oh no! I wonder what Mr. Emo-Hair is gonna do!" Ian shot back. They both glared at each other before laughing out loud and resuming.

* * *

"Hey, Pewdie!" Felix greeted in a high-pitched voice.

"Hey, Jennifer! You look..." The blonde began to trail off as he groaned in disgust. "...good..."

"Thanks, Pewds! So I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time-"

"I WAS KIDDING! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO BE NICE BUT YOU'RE UGLY AS FUCK!" Felix interrupted himself harshly. He made his voice high-pitched again and started to make sniffling sounds.

"Damn. Bitch is always on my case." He muttered to himself. He shook his head and managed to collect two more pages before Slender Man teleported in front of his character. "AAHHHH! MOTHER OF FUCK!" He shrieked.

Felix suddenly used the mouse to turn away from the creature and sprinted away.

"NOPE! NOPE!" He roared.

* * *

"AAHHHH!" Ian and Anthony shrieked in horror as the camera in the game began to erupt in static.

"Dude! Dude! Run!" The shorter man instructed. Anthony nodded and began to manipulate his character again when suddenly, static began to flood the screen. The player character was dead. Again.

"Damnit! Every time with Slender!" Anthony groaned. Ian sighed as he grabbed the keyboard and tried to look around with the mouse. But static remained on the screen.

"Uh, I'm no Slender expert, but I think the screen should've cleared up by now." Ian spoke up hesitantly. Anthony raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen as well.

"Let me try." He grabbed the keyboard and mouse and tried to move his character, but nothing worked. "Ugh. I think it's frozen. Better press escape."

The taller man sighed and brought his finger down on the button. If only they could.

* * *

As Felix clicked on the page to collect it, he couldn't ignore the feeling of fear and dread that was still building up within him. He trembled in his seat and tried to look around for something to calm his nerves. That's when Slender Man appeared right in front of his character.

"DAMNIT, JENNIFER! I KNEW YOU WERE WITH THE BARRELS!" He exclaimed, not even bothering to look around as the static clouded the screen.

He took off his headphones and looked at the camera with a terrified expression.

"Well, that was... nostalgic." The blonde commented awkwardly as he nervously shifted in his seat. He exhaled and looked at the screen, expecting a picture of Slender Man with the message that he should've had. But instead, the static remained on the screen.

"Huh? That's weird. Usually, Slendy's head shows up by now." He whispered as he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

He tried to move his mouse, but nothing would work. Shrugging, he smiled at the camera and chuckled nervously.

"Well, that's it for today. Well, subscribe if you haven't already and I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Okay, here's the Brofist. BYYYEEEE!" He waved goodbye and shut off the camera.

"Marzia?" He called out to his girlfriend. His eyes widened in realization as he remembered. "Oh yeah. She's out buying stuff for Edgar and Maya."

The man pressed several keys on his keyboard, but nothing worked. The game was still 'frozen'.

"Oh well. Better escape."

He brought his finger down to press the button. What a mistake.

* * *

"What the hell?" Ian asked as a shadow began to creep out of the screen. He and Anthony backed away slowly and tried to open the door to the hallway, but it was locked.

"LET ME TRY!" Anthony shouted desperately. Ian obliged and watched as the taller man tried and failed to pry open the door. As this happened, the shadow began to materialize and turned out to be a tall, slender, no-faced being.

"ANTHONY! HERE! ON THREE!" Ian screamed. Anthony nodded and they both grabbed the doorknob.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

The two men pulled on the knob with all their might, but their attempts proved to be for nothing. The creature walked towards them slowly and lifted it hands, it's tie swaying as it did so. Anthony wiped the sweat beads off of his forehead and began to hyperventilate. He managed to ignore it, though, and tried to help Ian. The last thing they remember was screaming, then nothing...

* * *

"NO! NO!" Felix shouted as the tendrils began to wrap around him. He wouldn't pass up the opportunity to make a joke about this, though. "PLEASE, NO! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH HENTAI TO KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING!"

As consciousness began to leave him, the blonde thought one thing.

_'Totally worth it.'_

* * *

**I totally had to make Pewds say that. Between him and Smosh, he'd be most likely to make a joke like that. XD Anyway, I know this isn't very original, but I wanted to try this concept out.**


	2. The Eight Pages

**A/N: Just to give everyone a heads-up; I usually update my stories every week. If I'm having Writer's Block, it can take as much as a month for me to update. And I've never played Slender: The Arrival. I'm too cheap. So I might get some of the locations wrong.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Eight Pages**

Darkness was all the YouTubers saw as they floated in the emptiness of their minds. The three friends knew that what had happened to them was as real as you and I, but they couldn't comprehend it. It had to be a nightmare. A freaky, disturbingly realistic nightmare. That was the only logical solution. But logic doesn't really matter to the Slender Man, does it?

Ian gasped for air as he shot up in cold sweat, eyes wide in shock. The same happened to Anthony and Felix as the three YouTubers examined their surroundings. They were in a forest, right by a notice board. Felix raised an eyebrow and walked up to the board to take a piece of paper from it. It had a sketch of the slender creature that kidnapped them. Ian and Anthony gathered round the blonde and glanced at the sketch as well, pupils dilating in horror.

"W-we're actually in the game..." Anthony stuttered nervously as his breathing began to pick up in pace.

Ian nodded slowly, eyes still as large as dinner plates, and looked at the cylindrical object in front of him. Curious, the brunet crouched down and picked up the object. It was a flashlight. The battery was big enough to last them the rest of the night (or game, however you perceive it). The man flipped the switch on and pointed it at a few trees and a rock.

"Hey. It's Jennifer." The Swede chuckled. The Smosh duo smiled then gazed at the forest in front of them.

"We'll have to collect the pages if we want to advance." mentioned Ian.

That made the others gasp a bit. They already knew about the ending of the game. The player character gets killed no matter what difficulty it was on. And taking into account the fact that they're actually living the game, the difficulty practically seemed to be set on 'Hardcore'. They knew that if they didn't progress through the game though, the creature would come for them. That's when the YouTubers made up their minds.

"Okay. L-let's go." Anthony instructed. Ian and Felix nodded as both of their blue eyes focused on the sky. If they were gonna die, at least they'd die seeing something pretty.

* * *

"Ian?" Matt Sohinki called out to his boss and friend.

"Anthony!" Joshua Ovenshire, also known as Jovenshire, shouted.

The two men were looking everywhere for the Smosh duo, finding little to no evidence of their presence. That worried them. They always hung around the studio after they were done filming. After all, Anthony would have to prepare for the long car ride home and Ian would want to stuff his face with food. It wasn't like them to disappear like that.

"Joven, where do you think they are?" Sohinki asked worriedly.

Jovenshire sighed and rested his hand on his forehead. "I don't know. It's like they vanished. One second they were filming Gametime with Smosh and the next, they're gone." He recalled.

"Did you find them yet?" asked their friend and coworker David Moss AKA Lasercorn. The man approached his friends and sat beside them. "They usually tell us what to do for Game Bang."

"I know. But we can't find them anywhere. They're not in the studio, they're not in the halls, they're not in the bathroom-"

"Wait. Why did you guys check the bathroom for them?" Lasercorn asked suspiciously. The two men glanced at each other and continued.

"They're not even eating food! It's not like them to just disappear like that! Right, David?" Sohinki ranted. Lasercorn nodded and looked up at them.

"Have you guys tried their cell phones?" He asked. Joven and Sohinki froze and looked at each other, then at Lasercorn, then at themselves, then at each other again. That was the only answer that David needed. "YOU DIDN'T TRY THEIR CELLS?" He bellowed in disbelief.

"Sorry! It slipped out minds! You gotta admit that you'd forget to call someone too if they were in the same building as you!" Jovenshire replied as he held up his hands defensively. Sohinki glared at the taller man and slapped him, making him recoil over a second later.

"Whoops!" The shorter man exclaimed in fake shock. Jovenshire straightened out his glasses and gave Sohinki the best death glare he could.

"Guys, stop. We need call them right now." Lasercorn stood between the two and held them back, waiting for them to simmer down. The two men before him let out exasperated breaths and nodded.

"Okay. I'll call them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ian, Anthony, and Felix looked at the abandoned car and snatched the page. 4 out of 8 pages. Not bad, but they'd have to speed up the process if they wanted to get out of the level alive. The three men approached the Watch Tower and looked around it.

"Damn. Nothing here. Only five more places to go to." Felix muttered. Ian and Anthony groaned and walked a little bit faster.

"We've already been to the car, the watch tower, the notice board, the canoe, and the Humvee. We've already seen Slender Man twice. We have to hurry."Anthony warned.

"Right." Ian and Felix said in unison.

"Let's go to the bathroom. I gotta take a crap." Ian joked.

Felix and Anthony frowned a little in disgust, but nonetheless agreed and approached the portable toilet in the distance. One page.

"YES!" Ian shouted triumphantly. He took the page and looked at the other ones. 5 out of 8 pages. They just needed three more.

Anthony sighed. "Next is the information center."

"Crap." Felix simply stated.

As they closed in on the small building, they sighed and trembled.

"If we split up, we're sitting ducks. If not, we'll all be killed together." The Swede muttered in fear.

The other two mens' eyes widened as they gazed at the building. It had two entrances. If they split up, they'd have a better chance of finding a page. If not, they'd be able to watch each other's backs. Suddenly though...

**RING!**

"SECOND TIME TODAY!" Anthony roared in annoyance. He heard Ian and Felix laughing, but growled and answered his phone. "Hello?"

_"Anthony? Where are you?" _Sohinki's voice asked through his phone.

"It's kinda hard to explain. Can you check our computer in the Gametime room?" Anthony asked anxiously.

_"Uh... okay..." _Sohinki trailed off in confusion.

"Keep us on the line." Ian intervened.

* * *

"Ian? Where are you guys?!" Lasercorn chimed in.

_"Just check our computer. Please." _Ian begged.

"Okay! Okay!" Sohinki practically shouted.

As the three men entered the Gametime with Smosh room, they examined the area before booting up the computer. As soon as they saw the three realistic and familiar men on the screen, they gasped.

"Uh, Ian? I know this is a weird question, but can you turn around?" Joven asked.

Almost instantly, the figure that looked like Ian turned around, making the others raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"We didn't mean in your game." Sohinki sighed.

_"Wait. Let me turn on FaceTime."_

As soon as Anthony turned the camera on, the guys' eyes widened. It had to be a prank. It was daytime where they were.

"You mean, you guys and PewDiePie are in Slender: The Arrival?"

_"We know it's hard to believe, but we need your help. We have to find all of the pages to advance to the next level." _Anthony pled.

"I don't believe you guys, but I'll go along with this." said Sohinki.

"I'll help." Lasercorn chimed in.

"Me too." Joven added.

_"Thanks."_

* * *

The group of YouTubers walked into the building and shivered. Where's warm, sunny California when you needed it? Ian and Anthony shook their heads and focused on the corridor. They'd have to hurry if they wanted to get the rest of the pages.

"You guys watch my back. I'm gonna check out the room." Felix instructed. The duo nodded and looked around the corridor for anything slender. Nothing yet.

"Found anything, Pewds?" Ian and Anthony asked in unison.

"No, Bros."

"Come out then. We only have three more rooms." Anthony recalled.

As soon as Felix walked out of the room, the three friends sprinted down the hallway and stopped when they saw a tall figure towering over them, tilting its head.

"AAHHH!" Ian screamed. They raced back down the hallway and ran out of the building.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Anthony complained.

"Me too."

_"Ian? Anthony?" _Joven's voice boomed through the phone.

"Joven? You guys know where the page is?" Anthony inquired.

_"It's at the other end of the hallway. You'll have to maneuver past Slender Man if you want to get it."_ Jovenshire instructed.

Ian gulped. "Okay."

The YouTubers raced around the building and stared at the entrance, shaking profusely.

"Ian and I will distract him. Felix, we'll need you to sneak past him." Anthony peeked over his shoulder and saw the creature tilting its head in curiosity.

"On three. THREE!"

Anthony and Ian tackled the creature, giving Felix just enough time to sprint past him and snatch the page. However, as he looked down at the Smosh duo, he raised an eyebrow. They were petrified. Fear overcame their senses. As the black tendrils began to wrap around the two men, Felix groaned and pulled them out of Slender Man's grasp. The creature, caught off guard, stumbled back slightly and teleported. The three men wiped the sweat off of their brows.

"Thanks Felix." Anthony breathed. Ian nodded, still too weak to speak.

"No problem. Let's just get the pages."

The three men actually had no problem collecting two more pages from the tent and the water tower, but when they got to the industrial area, they backed away. A tall shadow was approaching them. Closer and closer the figure came before an idea formed in Ian's mind.

"SCATTER!"

Simultaneously, the three YouTubers ran in different directions. Ian, Anthony, and Felix looked in their respective directions for the page, but they couldn't find it.

_"CENTER! IT'S IN THE CENTER OF THE AREA!" _The Smosh Games guys screeched.

Ian, Anthony, and Felix raced towards the center of the area, unaware of what would be waiting for them.

_"LOOK OUT!" _Sohinki cried out.

A tendril was about to slam down on Anthony, but Ian grabbed him just in time.

"I GOT THE PAGE!" Felix declared.

Anthony and Ian grinned, but that didn't last for long. Two tendrils wrapped themselves around the men and began to choke them. The duo yelped in pain as the tendrils began to twist their heads. However, an adrenaline rush took over Ian as he freed himself from the tendrils and managed to help Anthony break free. The YouTubers glanced at each other before sprinting away.

* * *

"They did it!" Lasercorn shouted. The guys cried out in victory and high-fived each other. But they didn't notice the Japanese woman standing at the doorway.

"Who did it?" Mari asked suspiciously.

* * *

**Such... a long... chapter... *Collapses onto bed***


End file.
